El eco de la oscuridad
by Tenshibara
Summary: Se sentía flotar y no precisamente en la tibieza de una marea serena; más bien, era víctima de una enorme ola de tristeza que quería sumergirlo más y más en el agujero negro que pretendía absorber toda su energía. Fue víctima de lo peor que pudo haber visto en toda su vida: allí, frente a él, vio cómo Gon moría, no físicamente, pero sí algo dentro de él.
1. Penumbra

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, es del gran Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **El eco de la oscuridad**

 _Penumbra_

Un grito surcó la bruna noche. No había rayos lunares que iluminaran la habitación, tampoco caprichosas estrellas que colaran su iridiscencia por el cristal. Solo había oscuridad y un descenso vertiginoso que le arrancaba las ganas de vivir, a la par que se percataba de que todo era su culpa, y esa culpabilidad nunca lo dejaría en paz, que era un castigo por su cobardía.

—¡Hermano! —Alluka lo agitó por el hombro con más fuerza de la usual, su expresión marcada con la más profunda angustia.

Nada. No respondía. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor gélido mientras un rictus se marcaba en sus facciones de forma dolorosa. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando su pasado y todos los momentos traumáticos que había experimentado, porque una cosa era haber asesinado y otra muy diferente era tener a su mejor amigo al borde del abismo.

—Hermano —insistió Alluka, perdiendo la compostura y zarandeándolo con todo lo que sus delgados brazos podían.

—¡GON! —Killua se irguió cual resorte, con la respiración agitada y los ojos anegados.

Las manos le temblaban, pero consiguió moverlas para comprobar el estado de su cuerpo. Tan solo había sido un sueño o, mejor dicho, una pesadilla; la pesadilla que lo asediaba para esa fecha desde hacía dos años. Soltó el aire que, inconscientemente, retenía y aguzó la mirada para encontrarse con las brillantes pupilas de su hermana.

—Lo siento por haberte asustado.

—¿Estás bien? —Alluka se sentó a su lado, acariciando el suave cabello plateado en un intento de brindarle paz.

—Sí, solo fue un sueño. —Killua se dejó caer en su regazo—. No entiendo por qué continúa. Siempre es el mismo y es tan…

—Frustrante, ya me lo has dicho —musitó Alluka pensativa—. Hermano, ¿ese sueño no significa algo más? ¿No te querrá decir algo?

—No sé. Solo quiero olvidarlo.

—¿Y si no debes olvidarlo?

—Quizás. Pero aun así quiero eliminar esa parte de mi memoria para siempre. Los hechos no son lo que me perturban, sino todo lo que me hizo sentir y estas pesadillas no hacen más que reavivar ese infierno, como en un círculo sin fin en el que estoy destinado a perecer.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para ayudarte? —preguntó con la candidez que la caracterizaba, a pesar de que tenía miedo de que Killua terminara haciendo algo extraño, como dañarse a sí mismo. Aunque, de por sí, la situación actual era suficiente para empezarse a cuestionar por el estado mental de su hermano.

—Con que estés a mi lado, a salvo, es suficiente. —Killua le dedicó una sonrisa que no hizo más que incrementar el extraño sentimiento que se removía en el pecho de Alluka.

Alluka prefirió no decir nada y continuar mesando su cabello con suavidad. Cuando Killua se quedaba dormido, temía que reviviera ese evento que se negaba a contarle, pero también esperaba que descansara. Sus vidas eran ajetreadas, siempre viajaban de un momento a otro. A pesar de ser algo fastidioso el no asentarse en un sitio, Alluka era simplemente feliz al lado de Killua y admitía que esos eran los mejores años de su vida; aunque eran noches como esas en la que se cuestionaba si la causa de esas pesadillas tendría algo que ver con ella.

Cuando el teléfono sonó y la voz cantarina de Alluka respondió, Killua por fin abrió los ojos. Sentía que todo le pesaba y, muy probablemente, de no ser porque el aire entraba solo a su sistema, habría olvidado respirar. Sus pupilas se dirigieron a la ventana con las cortinas aún corridas, pero por la posición solar podía adivinar que era media mañana y la llamada entrante era del personal del hotel preguntando si desayunarían algo. Alluka le dirigió una breve mirada y le sonrió para continuar ordenando qué comerían al adivinar que su hermano no se hallaba en condiciones de salir.

Killua se sentó con dificultad y, con un suspiro de cansancio, se recostó del espaldar de la cama. Decir que estaba cansado no era suficiente para expresar el letargo que experimentaba. ¿Se habría enfermado? ¿Por qué Alluka lo había visto de esa manera? ¿Lucía tan mal? Pero si ayer estaba bien, es más había tenido energía hasta para gastarle un par de bromas a su hermana.

—¿Estás bien? —Alluka le sirvió un vaso con agua.

—¿Me veo bien?

—Estás pálido y parece que no hubieras dormido nada en días.

—Oh… —Killua bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse a la de ella.

—¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? —preguntó con cautela, segura de que su hermano se percataría de que se refería a pedirle un favor a Nanika.

—No es necesario. —Alzó el brazo para acariciar su cabeza, pero lo único que logró fue dirigirla toscamente al delgado hombro.

—Hermano… —Alluka infló las mejillas, consternada—. ¿No puedes decirme qué es ese sueño? Quizás juntos seamos capaces de descifrar por qué…

—Ya te dije que no.

Ese era uno de los pocos caprichosos que Killua no le concedía a Alluka, y no es que fuera mimada y por lo tanto incapaz de entender un "no" por respuesta, pero era natural preocuparse por quien quería y le dolía verlo tan decaído. Aun así, curvó los labios tan solo para probar si eso alegraba la expresión del mayor, en vano.

—Alluka —dijo con el tono apagado, sin ganas de seguir—, voy a seguir durmiendo.

—Pero… Pero prometiste que iríamos al acuario —intentó disuadir, asustada por su extraña actitud.

—Hoy no. Mañana quizás.

Alluka cerró los puños. Eso no era normal, Killua por lo general no le gustaba mostrarse débil frente a ella y podría insinuar que quería que lo admirara. Sin importar en qué situación se hallaran, Killua siempre le regalaba una sonrisa de confianza, capaz de extinguir el mal del mundo, o eso creía Alluka. Estaba consciente de que su hermano había hecho lo que todos creían imposible por protegerla y enseñarle a ser una persona normal, todo con éxito, y era por esos mismos valores que le había inculcado que quería ayudarlo, así él terminara molestándose con ella.

—Killua… —El muchacho giró un poco la cabeza, sin extrañarse por el repentino cambio en su trato, a pesar de seguir siendo Alluka—. Voy a salir un rato después de desayunar. ¡Y no puedes irte a dormir! —exclamó, reuniendo el coraje para actuar de esa forma—. Debes comer, por favor.

—Lo haré. —Killua curvó los labios y regresó la mirada a la pared, sin nada en mente. Quería quedarse así, sin que nada lo perturbara, sin que ningún recuerdo le hiciera más daño—. Si quieres, puedes comer en el restaurant, seguro que me traen la comida, así que no te preocupes y ve a disfrutar del día.

Alluka apretó la mandíbula y dejó la habitación sin decir nada. Impotencia era lo que sentía, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Después de desayunar y dirigirles un saludo mañanero a todos los miembros del personal y huéspedes que se cruzaban por su camino, se dirigió a una cabina telefónica ubicada afuera del hotel. Antes de marcar el número que marcaba la pantalla del celular, le lanzó una mirada láser a la ventana perteneciente al cuarto en el que dormían.

—¿Buenos días? —Una voz adulta sonó del otro lado, cargada de dubitación genuina seguro por la llamada entrante de un número desconocido—. Aló… Creo que se equivocaron…

—¡Ah! Di- Disculpa, ¿eres tú Meorio? —habló Alluka con el corazón acelerado por los nervios.

—¡Meo…! —El tipo soltó una interjección, ofendido, y colgó estruendosamente.

Alluka miró el teléfono con perturbación. Su hermano le había contado que su amigo era gruñón, pero hasta ese extremo le parecía casi imposible. Insegura, pero sin querer darse por vencida aún, volvió a digitar el número con dedos temblorosos.

—Si es para jugarme otra broma, ¡puede irse por el…!

—¿Eres amigo de mi her… de Killua? —se apresuró a decir Alluka, sobreponiéndose a la poderosa voz del otro lado.

—¿Killua? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

—No. O sea, sí, pero…

—¿Con quién hablo?

—Con Alluka, la hermana de Killua.

—Sus nombres son como trabalenguas… —se quejó—. Lo siento por lo de antes, mi nombre es Leorio, ¿entendido? Puedes decirme señor Leorio, si quieres.

—¡Eres tal y como te describió mi hermano! —exclamó sorprendida y continuó—: Como te iba diciendo, Killua está bien físicamente, pero creo que le ocurre algo.

—¿Terminó por volverse loco?

—¿Eh? No, no.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que no estoy segura. —Se le cortó un poco la voz—. Y me dijo que tú estudiabas para ser doctor y supuse que podrías ayudarme, por favor.

—Tra-tranquila —apaciguó Leorio al notar la voz temblorosa de su interlocutora—. Vamos, cuéntame qué crees que anda mal con tu hermano. —Esta vez, su tono sonó mucho más condescendiente y tranquilo, como si quisiera aliviar la inquietud de su alma.

—Mi hermano tiene pesadillas sobre algo que desconozco. No son usuales, pero parece que se hacen más frecuentes para esta época del año. Me preocupa que se despierte gritando y más que lo haga entre sueños.

—¿Algo que diga en especial?

—Por lo general no entiendo qué dice, pero hoy… —Alluka bajó la mirada—. Hoy llamó a Gon. Recuerdo que lo ayudé, pero Nanika no me ha querido decir nada al respecto porque mi hermano se lo pidió…

—… Ok… —Leorio parpadeó un par de veces sin entender a qué se refería con eso de "Nanika", pero no ahondaría en detalles—. Puede que sea estrés postraumático, aunque me parece raro cuando se trata de Killua.

—¿Es malo?

—Mientras tenga tu apoyo, podrá manejarlo.

—Eso no es lo que quiero —reclamó con un mohín—. Quiero que no vuelva a tener pesadillas…

—Uhm… Dices que mencionó a Gon, ¿por qué no tratas de hablar con él? Podrían ir a visitarlo, me dijo que estaba en Isla Ballena. Por cierto, Alluka, seré doctor, no psicólogo.

—¿A Gon? Creo que sería lo más adecuado, ¿no? Muchas gracias, señor Leorio.

—¿Eh? ¡No me ignores!

—Espero hablar pronto contigo y mucha suerte en tus estudios —deseó de buena gana al descubrir una posible salida de lo que le preocupaba.

Alluka tenía libre acceso a la cuenta del banco de Killua y era ella quien solía controlar que su hermano no terminara gastándose todo en chocorobots, pero esa era una ocasión importante y, solo por esa vez, se animaría a comprar un par de cosas que necesitarían para su siguiente destino.

* * *

Se sentía flotar y no precisamente en la tibieza de una marea serena; más bien, era víctima de una enorme ola de tristeza que quería sumergirlo más y más en el agujero negro que pretendía absorber toda su energía. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a su intuición aquel día, no estaría así y Gon tampoco, pero no era ningún vidente y su decisión había salvado la vida de muchas personas, entre ellas Alluka. Sin embargo, no podía borrar de su cabeza a Gon y lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a ir para cumplir sus objetivos. Muy dentro de sí lo admiraba por ser capaz de llegar a esos extremos, pero en ese momento, sintió tanto miedo… Experimentó la ira y dolor que su mejor amigo estaba viviendo y fue víctima de lo peor que pudo haber visto en toda su vida: allí, frente a él, vio cómo Gon moría, no físicamente, pero sí _algo_ dentro de él. Se sentía culpable por no darse cuenta antes de tiempo y, sobretodo, por no detenerlo aunque eso le costase la vida. Tan solo le quedaba, como siempre, limpiar el desastre que él dejaba atrás.

Escuchó a Alluka entrar. Sabía que se molestaría por su vano intento de probar bocado, pero le daba igual; solo quería dormir o, simplemente, quedarse tumbado. A pesar de no tener ánimo para ver qué hacía su hermana, no pudo evitar alarmarse cuando escuchó el cierre de la maleta deslizarse con su peculiar sonido. Sin mediar palabra, Alluka estaba empacando todo y al percatarse de que su hermano había logrado erguirse y seguía, anonadado, sus movimientos, le lanzó una caja de chocorobots, gesto que le pareció a Killua un tanto masculino.

—Te sentarán bien. —Fue lo único que dijo mientras continuaba doblando y metiendo la ropa de forma ordenada.

—¿Qué haces, Alluka?

—¿No es obvio? —Ella alzó una ceja y le sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Nos vamos de viaje!

—No tengo ganas…

—Es que no depende de ti, Killua, depende de mí. Todo este tiempo me has estado llevando a los sitios que tú querías ir, es mi turno. —Lo que decía era cierto, pero sus palabras eran tan solo para darse una excusa, realmente no implicaban algo que fuera verdad.

—Ya te lo dije, no iré a ningún lado. No quiero. —Killua arrugó el entrecejo, empezando a enojarse a la par que Alluka se alegraba de sacarle otra emoción que no fuera esa de eterna nostalgia—. Si quieres irte, hazlo. No puedes obligarme a ir contigo.

—¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago? —desafió Alluka, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar por sus palabras.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Me encantaría saber qué opinan._

 _Tenía ganas de escribir algo de Killua y Gon, así que después de volver a ver la serie, se me vino esta idea a la cabeza. Supongo que no debe ser fácil para alguien, y más tratándose de un niño, el haber estado tan cerca de perder todo lo que era importante para él; por lo que decidí jugar un poco con los sentimientos de Killua para ver cuál será el resultado. Además, decidí hacerlo un poco desde el punto de vista de Alluka porque me agrada la idea de imaginar un escenario donde sea ella quien proteja a Killua. Así que espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo, tanto como yo al escribirlo._

 _¡Que tengan una excelente semana!_


	2. Crepúsculo

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 **Crepúsculo**

Mordió la edición especial en barra de su querido chocorobot. El océano se desplegaba infinitamente frente a él mientras su mano apenas tenía fuerza para sostenerle la barbilla. No sabía a dónde iba y Alluka no le había dicho, tampoco tenía ganas de andar preguntando a dónde rayos lo llevaría ese crucero, se limitaría a disfrutar la calidez que le brindaba el sol, ubicado caprichosamente en lo más alto del cielo.

El agua brillaba, y podía vislumbrar algunos delfines nadando en la superficie. Sus pupilas se concentraron en las ondas y la espuma. Era relajante y, aun así, le era imposible calmar el desasosiego que invadía su cuerpo. Por alguna extraña razón, no sentía su cuerpo suyo, simplemente se fragmentaba y lo abandonaba, dejando solo la culpa que se arraigaba a toda su esencia. Admitía que hacía un año se había sentido mal, desanimado, pero no hasta ese extremo.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mesa. Alluka hablaba animadamente con los niños de una pareja. Le gustaba ver que su hermana se llevaba bien con los demás. Si bien encajaba en grupos de niños menores que ella, tenía cierto carisma que los mayores adoraban. A veces creía que con Alluka feliz, él estaría bien; pero esa satisfacción no lo llenaba por completo, aún se sentía _vacío._

Sus pupilas se fijaron en una forma que empezaba a aparecer en el horizonte, borrosa. De inmediato, reconoció la isla y se sintió palidecer. No sabía por qué, pero los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos como si el pánico lo invadiera. Todo se nublaba, empezaba a sudar frío y sentía que era un cobarde. No quería ir allí, no donde estaba su mejor amigo, no a Isla Ballena. Sin embargo, no tenía forma de regresar, ¿no? Aunque podría bajarse y subir en el siguiente barco que saliera. ¡Rayos! A esa hora, seguro llegarían al anochecer y no podría irse de inmediato. Se preguntó si Alluka había llamado a alguien para que los recogiera; ni siquiera sabía cómo rayos había hecho para dar con la absurda idea de llevarlo hasta allá.

—Hermano, ¿estás bien?

—… Sí —dijo tajante y, a pesar de que a Alluka no le gustaba que fuera grosero, se alivió al sacarle otra expresión.

—Mito y la abuela Abe nos estarán esperando, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo fue que te comunicaste con ellas?

—Tomé tu celular sin permiso —musitó, obteniendo un bufido por respuesta—. Hermano, por si te preocupaba, Gon no estará allí.

—No… ¡No es como si me importara! —gritó, sacando energía de quién sabe dónde para ponerse en pie cual resorte e irse a su habitación.

Alluka lo vio partir en total silencio. No sabía si lo que había hecho era correcto, pero algo dentro de ella se removía de forma inquieta, como si le ordenara que debía actuar o, caso contrario, lo perdería. Agitó la cabeza. ¡Nunca! No permitiría que Killua se sumiera en una oscuridad que ni la más radiante luz sería capaz de barrer.

* * *

Killua observaba los brillantes orbes de su hermana centellear tanto como las estrellas, pero era incapaz de alzar su mirada al cielo; sentía que no merecía disfrutar de esa vista si Gon no estaba a su lado. Simplemente, con las mochilas de ambos en la espalda y cierto sabor amargo en la punta de la lengua, siguió a Alluka hasta el puerto.

—¡Killua! —Mito abrazó con fuerza al niño al verlo sano y salvo, a la par que le agradecía tácitamente el haber cuidado a Gon todo ese tiempo.

—Tú debes ser Alluka; eres tan adorable como nos comentó Gon —saludó Abe, palmeando la cabeza de la menor—. ¿Y tú cómo estás, Killua?

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces hasta enfocar sus pupilas en las serenas ajenas y, por alguna razón que desconocía, retrocedió como si temiera que ella supiera todo aquello que lo embargaba, cual máquina de rayos X capaz de explorar y desmenuzar secretos que ni siquiera él sabía que existían. Bajó la mirada y asintió de forma vaga mientras Alluka apretaba su mano sin entender a qué se debía su inusual timidez.

—Lamentamos llegar tan de repente, pero agradezco que nos den hospedaje —habló Alluka con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán? —cuestionó Mito, guiándolos por el sendero que conducía a su modesta casa.

—Ni siquiera llegan y ya quieres que se vayan, Mito —bromeó Abe haciendo sonrojar a su nieta.

—¡No lo decía en ese sentido!

—Creo que por… —empezó Alluka.

—No será por mucho —atajó Killua—. Quizás, hasta pasado mañana.

—Pero ¡hermano! —Se quejó con un puchero.

—Es de mala educación abusar de la amabilidad de las personas —se defendió Killua mientras nadie se tragaba su excusa.

—Pueden quedarse más tiempo. De hecho, fui yo la que le insistió a Alluka para que vinieran tan pronto. Sabes, Killua, Gon es un niño enérgico, simple y ridículamente testarudo, y por eso mismo es que a veces acepta sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad y ligereza que no se detiene a meditar cómo resolverlos ni pide ayuda.

—Gon dijo que hoy era el aniversario de algo importante y por eso partió hace unas horas para acampar —explicó Abe.

Killua agitó la cabeza de forma errática y continuó caminando sin pronunciar alguna palabra mientras sus tres acompañantes entablaban una conversación superflua. Para Killua era doloroso estar allí, recorriendo un camino que vio por primera vez junto a Gon. Recordaba su risa, la emoción y el simple sentimiento de saber que no estaba solo a medida que le indicaba cada nimio detalle de Isla Ballena.

Quizás era eso, tal vez lamentaba profundamente el haberse separado de su amigo sin siquiera haberlo contemplado con anterioridad. Le dolía pensar que, después de todo, tenían objetivos diferentes y que esas metas probablemente no se volverían a rozar en el futuro. Tenía miedo de no volver a verlo y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, experimentó el horror de hacía un par de años.

Se quedó tieso mientras la respiración se le aceleraba. Sus glándulas sudoríparas empezaron a soltar secreciones heladas que le abrasaban la piel. Su corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre y, como si sus pulmones no pudieran seguirle el ritmo errático, se sintió asfixiar a medida que lividecía. Sabía que si hubiera vivido el infierno de la Unión Mitene sin toda la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo por tener que luchar con las Hormigas Quimera y un complot que iba más allá de un plan malicioso, se sentiría igual que en ese instante, a segundos de desfallecer.

—¿Hermano? —Alluka se acercó y posó la palma contra la mejilla del joven, horrorizándose por el gélido tacto que le obsequiaba junto a una mirada que veía al infinito, como si fuera capaz de regresar en el tiempo y revivir un terrible escenario eternamente.

Killua reculó un par de pasos. Estaba entrando en pánico y, cual mantra maldito, las palabras de Illumi se clavaron en su mente, recordándole lo que debía hacer cuando sabía que iba a perder.

Sí, esa situación lo superaba y por mucho; y, no, no quería que nadie lo ayudara porque eso equivalía a compartir una culpa que solo él podía llevar consigo.

—Lo siento —musitó y, tirando las dos mochilas al suelo, se echó a correr, perdiéndose entre los trigales que se agitaban suavemente por la brisa nocturna.

Alluka intentó seguirlo, pero la abuela Abe tocó su hombro y negó con la cabeza, vislumbrando un buen final para la desesperación del Zoldyck.

—Debe despejar su cabeza.

—¿Pero estará bien? —preguntó preocupada Mito—. Hay cazadores furtivos y animales salvajes…

—Pensé que traerlo aquí sería bueno para él, pero… —Alluka se encogió de hombros y cubrió su rostro, aguantándose las ganas de llorar a la par que se repetía que así no solucionaría nada—. Mi hermano está tan destrozado, y no sé por qué; me siento impotente y frustrada. Creo que esta situación es mayor que ambos y él no deja de verme como si fuera pequeña y frágil…

—Vamos, vamos, no se preocupen —dijo Abe al ver la angustia que empezaban a transpirar ambas féminas—. Killua es un chico inteligente y astuto, podrá burlar cualquier peligro que se cruce en su camino. Por otro lado, Alluka, debes entender que tu hermano está en una edad difícil y ha vivido muchas más cosas que un chico de su edad debe vivir. Además, es un hombre; por lo general les es más difícil mostrar sus debilidades.

—En eso la abuela Abe tiene razón —acotó Mito, procurando esgrimir una sonrisa—. Como tu hermano mayor, seguro no quiere dejar de lucir genial.

—Pero él… —Alluka apretó los labios en una fina línea—. Él es genial cuando es tan humano como cualquiera de nosotros.

Mito abrazó los delgados hombros de Alluka para consolarla mientras se preguntaba qué clase de cosas habían vivido todos ellos para ver el mundo de ese modo. Cuando Gon regresó, actuaba con la naturalidad con la que solía hacerlo, pero en ocasiones Mito podía distinguir la melancolía en su mirada cargada de un arrepentimiento que era incapaz de imaginar. Cada vez que eso ocurría, deseaba que Gon jamás hubiera abandonado la isla y a veces llegaba a cuestionarse si eso lo hubiera hecho feliz.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Creo que me compliqué tanto con esta historia que el rumbo de mis pensamientos y la inspiración se me fueron por el drenaje. Sin embargo, espero poderla terminar pronto ya que tengo una mejor idea de qué es lo que quiero lograr con este fanfic. Quizás en uno o dos capítulos más acabe._

 _Por cierto, quiero aclarar que Killua recordó las palabras de Illumi porque considero que, a pesar de ya no tener la aguja incrustada en el cerebro, Killua aún se podría dejar llevar por los efectos de las enseñanzas de su hermano y más cuando está en pánico, estresado y se siente perdido._

 _¡Ah! También quiero agradecer mucho todos los reviews que me dejaron, ¡me sentí muy feliz al leerlos!_

 _Así que con eso me despido, ¡que tengan una excelente semana y cuídense mucho!_


	3. Amanecer

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

 _Amanecer_

Killua se adentraba cada vez más al bosque, apartando ramas y saltando raíces con la facilidad que sus sentidos le podían proporcionar en ese instante. Hace dos años sintió que algo se había roto dentro de Gon y era incapaz de aceptarlo. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para rescatarlo y por ello se había puesto en peligro, había arriesgado lo poco que creía poseía para salvarlo, y aun así no dejaba de sentirse vacío, como si hubiera un cabo suelto que era incapaz de alcanzar y conectar con el resto.

La vista se le volvió borrosa, no sabía si por sus ojos anegados, por su respiración errática o porque sentía que toda esa tristeza y frustración podían ahogarlo en cuestión de segundos. Trastabilló al golpear la raíz de un árbol y después de varios metros que recorrió a trompicones, cayó con un ruido seco sobre sus rodillas, lastimándoselas a la par que se encogía sobre sí mismo y procuraba ocupar el menor espacio posible. Quizás así podría desaparecer.

—¿Killua…?

El Zoldyck cerró los párpados con fuerza.

Genial, ahora alucinaba…

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh?

—No sabía que vendrías a la isla hoy.

—¿Gon?

—¿Pues quién más podría ser? Será que te golpeaste muy fuerte…

Killua se dio la vuelta hasta quedar sentado, escrudiñando la figura curiosa de su amigo. No podía creer que lo tuviera allí, al frente, observándolo como si se tratara de aquella época donde reían y correteaban creyendo que su amistad sería capaz de derrumbar todos los obstáculos que se le presentaran.

—Realmente eres tú.

—Sigues con eso… —Suspiró con sus grandes orbes avellana tan brillantes como los recordaba.

—No sé ni cómo llegué aquí —musitó Killua, recapacitando sobre su ataque de pánico a la par que se sentía abochornado por haber permitido que tantas personas vieran lo débil que podía llegar a ser.

—Uhm… ¿No lo recuerdas? —cuestionó Gon y sonrió levemente—. Aquí fue donde acampamos cuando viniste por primera vez.

—¿En serio?

Gon asintió y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, Killua dejó escapar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. Por un momento, había temido estar tan trastocado al punto de imaginar todo eso; pero Gon _estaba_ allí, así que podía estar más tranquilo. Aunque eso no significaba que la presencia de su amigo le brindara todo el sosiego que necesitaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo. —Rio Gon, sin poderse creer el montón de preguntas con las que Killua lo atosigaba—. Solo paseaba un rato, quizás me quedaría a ver las estrellas para meditar sobre todo lo que ha pasado.

Killua separó los labios para replicar algo, para expresar todo aquello que causaba estragos en su pecho y lo hacía incapaz de hallar la calma que siempre había deseado, pero las palabras no fluyeron y simplemente cerró la boca, siguiendo, como acostumbraba, a Gon. A pesar de tenerlo allí, aún era incapaz de creer que él estaba _realmente_ a un par de metros. Se preguntó por qué sentía que su relación no era igual que antes, como si existiera una enorme brecha que los separaba a pesar de la corta distancia entre ambos.

—Viniste con Alluka, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, lo mejor es regresar. No debes hacerla esperar.

—… —Killua bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse a su espalda alejándose por el sendero a paso enérgico—. ¿Cómo sigue tu nen?

—Bien. Al parecer tengo que practicar lentamente, a un paso normal. ¿Puedes creer que el señor Wing me dijo que ya no podía usar ningún método más que el convencional para mejorar mi nen?

—Es natural —repuso. Él mismo había investigado un poco al respecto después de enterarse de la pérdida de habilidades de Gon—. Después de eso…

—Me pregunto si mi tipo de nen cambiará, o si podré usar una técnica nueva —meditaba Gon sin prestarle atención a la expresión sombría de su amigo.

Killua no quería hundirse en las reminiscencias de una noche que había transcurrido tan rápido, pero tan lentamente. Toda la sangre derramada. Una historia llena de matices dramáticos que todos ignoraban y que Palm prefirió no comentar. Los sentimientos avasallando su mente y corazón, sin darle tregua para organizarlos y mantener el temple. Sobre todo, la pérdida de su mejor amigo, la extinción de esa luz que anhelaba y la evanescencia del brillo de la esperanza, a la que quería atenerse, en las pupilas de Gon.

Había sido una noche de más pérdidas que victorias, y a veces llegaba a inquirirse si había sido realmente necesario.

—Killua, no me estás escuchando. —Gon hizo un mohín al notar la mente de Killua volando por algún recuerdo que no podía dilucidar con claridad.

—Lo siento. —Alzó las cejas y dio un ligero respingo, más parecido a la sacudida posterior a un escalofrío.

—… —Gon arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó a su rostro, invadiendo su espacio personal sin una pizca de dubitación—. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Killua?

—Obvio que soy yo, idiota. —Killua, procurando controlar el rubor que se le subía a las mejillas, lo empujó con la palma de la mano hasta tenerlo a una distancia segura.

—Ese sí suena como tú. —Asintió con entusiasmo—. No sueles disculparte, y menos conmigo.

—Se hace costumbre cuando estás con Alluka —explicó, decidiendo equiparar su paso para estar uno junto al otro.

Gon continuó hablando, una cháchara interminable sobre nada en particular, y Killua se sorprendió cuando no se halló sumergido en la conversa como lo hacía antes. Simplemente escuchaba sin siquiera procesar las palabras. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente:

¿Acaso Gon no había cambiado después de todo lo que había experimentado?

* * *

El ajetreo en el modesto hogar Freecss era un poco más caótico de lo que recordaba Killua. No sabía si era por la intervención de Alluka o por la participación activa de Gon que, como era de esperarse, mostraba un desenvolvimiento precario en las artes culinarias. El joven Zoldyck al ver la cocina tan atestada, prefirió quedarse en una de las sillas del comedor, atento a lo que los rodeaba.

Por su parte, Alluka, a pesar de lucir ocupada con sus actividades, tenía la mente abarrotada de su impresión sobre el desenvolvimiento de las actitudes de Gon y Killua. Si bien parecía que ambos continuaban hablando con naturalidad, podía distinguir algo de reticencia por parte de Killua; a la par que Gon lucía como si quisiera ocultar algo clavado tan profundamente en su fuero interno que quizás ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de ello.

No sabía muy bien qué había ocurrido entre ambos, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo era su relación o cómo se había desarrollado a lo largo de los años que estuvieron juntos; sin embargo, tenía la certeza que no debía ser nada parecido a lo que veía en ese instante porque entonces su hermano no hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente, no sería la persona cálida y considerada que empezaba a conocer desde el día que la sacó de la mansión Zoldyck.

A pesar de estar consciente de ello, de saber que Mito y Abe tampoco confiaban en la ligereza del comportamiento de ambos, no sabía qué podía hacer para enmendar todo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de por donde sería adecuado iniciar.

Alguna vez Killua le había mencionado que Gon era como luz, brillaba tanto que deseaba seguirlo y, al mismo tiempo, apartar la mirada. Pero si se lo preguntaban, para ella Gon no era luz, ni irradiaba algún tipo de aura capaz de deslumbrar a alguien. No lo sabía con certeza, Nanika tampoco, simplemente tenían la ligera impresión de que había algo roto dentro de él.

—¡Pimientos rojos para Killua! —exclamó Gon con una risa traviesa mientras echaba los pimientos en julianas mal cortadas en el estofado que preparaba Mito.

—¿Acaso quieres que me vaya? —preguntó, retórico, el aludido.

—Claro que no —repuso y le sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Pero si no le pones pimientos rojos, no sabe bien.

—¿Cómo algo tan vomitivo podría hacer que la comida sepa bien?

—Los pimientos rojos no son vomitivos —intervino Alluka.

—Porque todos ustedes son anormales —dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

—Bueno, somos cuatro contra uno. Estadísticamente, el anormal eres tú, Killua —puntualizó Mito, procurando no enojarse y seguirle el juego al más joven.

Killua separó los labios para luego juntarlos con un leve mohín. Apoyó el mentón en la mano y se permitió divagar un rato más en sus pensamientos, queriendo alejarse de ese instante y también de aquel que lo perturbaba tanto. Al parecer, saber que Gon estaba a salvo había amainado un poco sus preocupaciones, pero no las alejaba del todo, aún había un cabo suelto que no podía ni unir y tampoco dilucidar.

Quizás era porque todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ambos amigos no se habían podido sentar a conversar apropiadamente sobre todo lo ocurrido. Después de cada aventura, solían hablar sobre sus impresiones y aprendizajes. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión todo había sido tan caótico que, en un pacto silencioso, decidieron que el último día que marcaría el fin de todas sus aventuras la pasarían con sonrisas en los rostros, recordando lo mejor del otro.

Pero… una amistad no se trataba de solo momentos felices, involucraba un sinfín de emociones que, al final, aunaba los lazos formados entre ellos cuando lograban superarlos. Así era cómo el hijo de una familia de asesinos, el pequeño niño de Isla Ballena, un joven con sueños de afable grandeza, y un muchacho con sed de justicia teñida de venganza, habían logrado compaginar y hacerse amigos del alma.

Tal vez, solo era cuestión se sentarse y conversar como en antaño, exponiendo sus corazones al otro sin temor a ser juzgados. Sin embargo, como era usual, era una tarea que se le presentaba casi imposible y más con el sentimiento incómodo que se arraigaba en su pecho cual ancla.

—Hermano —la dulce voz de Alluka lo sacó de su debate interno—, comamos.

Killua se paró con movimientos lentos, ganándose la atención de Gon quien empezó a preocuparse por el estado lánguido de su mejor amigo.

Con los cinco sentados frente a la mesa, un poco apretados por la cantidad de invitados y la falta de espacio, agradecieron por el banquete que entre todos habían hecho. Un enorme pescado descansaba sobre una cama de verduras, el arroz servido en un bol gigante pasaba de mano en mano, al igual que la ensaladera. Alluka, contagiada de la alegría que emanaba la casa Freecss, se ofreció para servir los jugos de bayas que Gon había recogido en el camino.

A ambos hermanos les gustaba estar allí, lejos de las preocupaciones que solían compartir en la mansión Zoldyck; siendo Alluka la que menos recordaba algo respecto al tema considerando que gran parte de su vida la vivió en completo aislamiento. Era natural dejarse llevar, pero Killua no soportaba que todo luciera tan bien cuando no era así, cuando probablemente Gon nunca había pronunciado palabra de todo lo que pasó con Kite y Neferpitou.

—Killua, ¿te pasa algo? —cuestionó Mito al notar el rostro lívido del muchacho.

—Debo salir por aire —dijo de forma atropellada, parándose descuidadamente, golpeándose las rodillas con la pata de la mesa y dejando la casa con maldiciones recitadas bajo su respiración.

Gon hizo amago de pararse, pero la rapidez de Alluka lo tomó desprevenido.

—Hablaré con él —aseguró, apeándose de un salto y siguiéndolo.

Lo encontró sentado en las proximidades de la casa, contemplando con anhelo las estrellas —o quizás algo más—. Su expresión parecía turbada por un pasado que se negaba expresar a los demás, porque cómo podrían entender el terror que había vivido si ellos no habían estado allí, viendo cómo Gon de destruía a sí mismo.

Alluka permaneció en silencio, consciente de que Killua había notado hacía un buen tiempo su presencia. Se conformó con quedarse a su lado, esperando que la calma antecediera al razonamiento, porque qué más podía hacer cuando su hermano había colocado altísimos muros en su corazón.

—Pensé que cuando lo viera, todo se solucionaría —musitó, tragando aire de forma copiosa—. Es decir, con Gon todo siempre encuentra su desembocadura de forma natural, sin forzamientos. Sin embargo, creo que esta vez no será así.

—No entiendo bien lo que pasa —dijo Alluka—. Aunque creo que esto depende de ti, ¿no? Siempre me has contado lo maravilloso y brillante que es él; pero ya no lo es. También me gusta escuchar cómo narras cada una de sus aventuras, y las incontables veces que te salvó. Entonces, ¿no es hora de que tú lo salves a él?

Killua separó los labios, tomado con la guardia baja por enésima vez en el mes. Pero ¿de qué tenía que rescatarlo? ¿De sí mismo? ¿De los vestigios del dolor del pasado? No sabía, y tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente osado como para aventurarse en su descubrimiento.

—Tengo miedo —admitió, llevó las manos a sus antebrazos, como si intentara abrazarse a sí mismo—. Me da pánico verlo cambiar, darme cuenta de que no es quien yo pensaba. Todo este tiempo lo he admirado y respetado; Gon es todo aquello que siempre quise ser, pero se convirtió en algo que fui y ya no quiero ser.

—Hermano… —Alluka separó los labios, inhalando profundamente. No era tonta, y sabía a lo que se refería.

—Fue una masacre, Alluka —dijo, sintiendo náuseas de solo recordar la escena que se teñía más del color de la sangre de una hormiga quimera que del verde del frondoso bosque—. Un asesino realiza un trabajo limpio, sin más daño del necesario, pero Gon… Él dejó el cuerpo desfigurado, desmembrado, como un asesino serial lo haría.

—Los psicópatas disfrutan matando a sus víctimas, no creo que él…

—Por supuesto que no —atajó, por fin viéndola a los ojos—. Sé que no lo hizo; pero una parte de mí teme que haya sido así. Sé que Gon no se arrepiente, es demasiado obstinado como para hacerlo, y es el tipo de personas que vive sin arrepentimientos, como si estuvieran al límite del mundo. —Killua apretó los labios en una fina línea—. Entonces —esta vez bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado—, ¿acaso es mi culpa?

—No es...

—Siempre quise ser como él, aprendí a ser una mejor versión de mí mismo; ¿y si él aprendió de mí cómo ser su peor versión? Somos amigos, él me enseñó lo bueno, y yo lo malo. Quizás soy una mala influencia para él...

—Eso no... —Alluka buscaba las palabras, pero no parecía hallar las correctas que pudieran expresar la opresión de su pecho.

—Eso no es cierto, Killua. —La voz de Gon resonó como el rumor del océano tranquilo por la noche.

—¡Gon! —Killua hizo amago de pararse para huir una vez más, pero las piernas no le respondieron.

—No eres una mala influencia, me enseñaste que el mundo no es tan idílico como en Isla Ballena. Me hiciste abrir los ojos a una nueva realidad, y también conseguiste que la aceptará tal como era. Sin ti, probablemente no estaría aquí, y lo digo en muchos sentidos. Te aventuraste conmigo en mis planes más alocados, y cuando aceptabas, sabía que era posible conseguirlo. —Gon estaba recostado del alféizar, el cielo nocturno se reflejaba en sus pupilas a pesar de la melancolía que se había dibujado en ellas desde hacía varios meses—. Lamento haberte hecho sentir culpable, tal vez debíamos hablarlo.

—Deberías disculparte por escuchar nuestra conversación a escondidas —puntualizó, intentando sonar fuerte a pesar de que sus palabras lo desarmaban.

—Lo siento. —Sonrió con una mezcla de vergüenza y broma—. Pero, lo digo en serio Killua, hablemos sobre esto. Ahora.

Killua sintió la respiración cortársele. Siempre había evadido el tema a como diera lugar, y la idea de exponer todos los sentimientos que le había dejado esa noche en ese preciso instante, sin poderse preparar mentalmente para ello, lo aterrorizaba un poco. Sin embargo, Alluka tomó su mano entre sus dedos más pequeños y la apretó, dedicándole una sonrisa de ánimo.

—Iré a ayudar con lo que quedó de la cena —anunció, dirigiéndole otra sonrisa a Gon.

El joven Freecss saltó la ventana con la agilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado. Si bien sus habilidades con nen eran menores, su condición física no había empeorado, todo lo contrario, había mejorado mucho. Se dejó caer junto a Killua sobre el tocón en el que estaba sentado, no se apoyó de su hombro, pero sintió cómo ambos agradecieron la cálida cercanía ajena.

—Killua, lamento haberme dejado cegar por la ira ese día… Es solo que yo también me sentía culpable por Kite, porque si no hubiéramos estado allí, entonces Pitou no hubiera captado nuestra presencia.

—No lo sabemos —espetó Killua, clavando la mirada en el horizonte delineado por la copa de los árboles—. Yo lamento haberte dado esperanzas cuando sabía que eran palabras vacías.

—Esas palabras me ayudaron a no rendirme. Como siempre, si tú me apoyas, siento que estoy por el buen camino.

—Sueles tener ideas locas, alguien tiene que regresarte a tierra —bromeó, intentando alejar la atmósfera incómoda entre ambos—. Pensé que te perdía, Gon… Sacrificaste tanto por…

—Por tan poco —suspiró, observando sus manos y cerrándolas en puños—. Lo sé; quisiera decir que me arrepiento, pero no lo hago. Lo siento si te asusté; de hecho, casi no recuerdo nada de ese día.

—… Es mejor así —susurró, recordando las pesadillas que lo acechaban por esas fechas—. Gon, te ves igual, pero eres diferente, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí. —Se encogió de hombros, agitando las piernas—. ¿Sabes? Supongo que ahora te entiendo un poco. Asesiné a Neferpitou, la verdad que pensar en ello me hace sentir vacío. ¿Te has sentido así todo este tiempo?

—Hasta que los conocí a ustedes —explicó, retorciendo sus dedos por el estamento de su amigo. Odiaba que dijera que se parecía a él en la parte que más detestaba de sí mismo—. ¿Tú te sientes así?

—A veces —respondió suavemente—. Es algo con lo que debo aprender a vivir. Ging dijo que era algo que tarde o temprano ocurriría porque el mundo es un sitio peligroso. Me ayudó a ver el mundo de otra forma, pero me asusta darme cuenta de lo que hice, cegado por la rabia.

—Cuando tus manos se manchan con sangre, Gon, dejas de ser inocente —dijo por fin Killua, armándose de valor para enfrentarse a los orbes avellana de su mejor amigo—. Es algo que entendí hace mucho tiempo; me di cuenta que asesinar no es normal y que eso me había privado de muchas cosas en mi infancia. Sentí pánico al ver lo que hiciste, porque sabía que no serías el mismo.

—Es cierto, de algún modo. —Se rascó la mejilla y sonrió—. Aprendí que estas manos pueden quitar la vida…

—Y lo pueden hacer fácilmente —acotó.

—Pero, Killua, también pueden darla; y yo prefiero quedarme con eso. Sé que actué mal en el asalto al Palacio Real; sin embargo, entendí mucho. No creo que haya sido algo que debamos catalogar como "pérdida de la inocencia", pero sí es algo que me ayudó a madurar un poco más, a ser consciente de mis acciones. Hubo un punto en el que tú también te percataste, ¿no?

—Sí. —Killua asintió, viendo el brillo nocturno en las pupilas de Gon, recordándole que, a pesar de todo, era más brillante que él—. Se siente horrible porque te das cuenta de todos tus errores; temía que eso te pasara. Gon, ese día algo murió dentro de ti; lo sé porque ese algo también está muerto dentro de mí.

—Sí… —Gon suspiró—. No quise decírselo a tía Mito; creo que me prohibirá salir de casa si lo hago. —Rio brevemente—. Pero tienes razón, me sentí vacío por mucho tiempo; aunque creo que es solo cuestión de llenarlo.

—No es tan fácil.

—No lo es —negó con vehemencia—, pero debo intentarlo. Igual que tú, Killua.

—No me hagas sonar como alguien genial. —Sintió las mejillas cálidas, y desvió la mirada.

—¡Es que te diste cuenta! —Sonrió abiertamente, recobrando la convicción que acompañaba su expresión—. Empezaste a cambiar por tu propia voluntad, eso tiene mucho mérito.

Killua soltó una risa nasal, regresando la mirada a la bóveda fuliginosa alumbrada por los astros. El aroma de Isla Ballena era el mismo que el de Gon, y había aprendido a quererlo. De hecho, admitía que había extrañado el olor a clorofila y a tierra que despedía Gon; le recordaba el delicioso aroma de la libertad. Se había equivocado al preocuparse por él, Gon estaría bien porque era Gon.

—Perdóname por todo lo que pasó ese día. —Gon enserió sus facciones—. Fui un pésimo amigo, y también una terrible persona. Ahora entiendo que sí te importaba —hizo una pausa reflexiva—, entendí que lo que pasara con Kite te importaba porque era importante para mí, como amigos, sentías que debías preocuparte por lo mismo que yo…

—No es nada, Gon; lo entiendo. —Agitó la cabeza y sonrió—. Solo me siento más tranquilo al saber que estás aquí y sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre; la simpleza bípeda.

—¡Killua! —reclamó, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Ambos se vieron unos segundos y prorrumpieron en carcajadas, mientras quienes estaban dentro de la casa sonreían por el melifluo sonido de la amistad que teñía de vibrantes colores el ambiente. Killua se paró con energías renovadas e instó a Gon a hacerlo, a pesar de que el último lo veía claramente dubitativo.

—¡Soy más alto que tú! —proclamó cual infante al medir sus estaturas.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio?

—Es porque Ging es un pigmeo.

—¡No te burles, Killua! —reclamó, queriendo lanzársele encima para ponerlo en su lugar, a la par que Killua lo esquivaba velozmente y sorteaba otro ataque, huyendo de las potentes piernas de Gon.

Alluka se asomó por la ventana, viéndolos alejarse por el sendero hacia las luces lejanas del pueblo. Sonrió, llena de jolgorio. Había querido ver así a su hermano, risueño y contento; el sonido de sus carcajadas le sentaban bien, hacía que Killua luciera como un adolescente normal. Sabía que su hermano había experimentado algo tan oscuro e insondable que no podía terminar de imaginárselo; sin embargo, creía que había valido la pena al poder vislumbrar ese rayo de esperanza que lo había hecho emerger de las penumbras.

Ahora solo restaba disfrutar un poco más de la calidez y el arrebol de un nuevo y prolongado amanecer.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 _Vaya... Me tardé más de un año en terminar este fanfic. La verdad es que me molesté por muchas cosas que están ocurriendo en el manga, sobre todo lo del acortamiento de la vida de Kurapika; y también por el incesante hiatus. Simplemente, me sentí decepcionada por mucho tiempo, al punto de ser incapaz de sentarme a escribir algo relacionado con HxH, y el no hacerlo me dolió mucho porque amo esta serie. Así que reflexioné, más de lo que puedo contar, hasta que me percaté de que no lo valía, no valía la pena dejar de hacer algo que me gusta._

 _Así que heme aquí, por fin acabando este fanfic y sintiéndome orgullosa por el resultado final. Sinceramente, me siento satisfecha, quería escribir sobre el cambio de Gon tras asesinar a Pitou, la pérdida de su inocencia e ingenuidad y también cómo esto afectó a quien lo acompañó en todo ese proceso, siendo Killua tan consciente sobre lo que significa arrebatarle la vida a alguien._

 _Espero les haya gustado, y si han llegado hasta aquí, se los agradezco mucho._

 _Con eso me despido, ¡tengan una excelente semana!_


End file.
